1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper clips generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel paper clip formed of a polymeric material, which paper clip can hold a relatively large number of sheets of paper.
2. Background Art
Paper clips are well known articles for temporarily joining together multiple sheets of paper or similar materials. Paper clips have been made in a number of configurations and have mainly been formed of metallic materials. While metallic paper clips perform satisfactorily, they are relatively expensive and many have the disadvantage that they tend to rust over a period of time, thus discoloring the papers to which they are attached. Also, metallic paper clips can damage certain items such as photographs.
In order to lower the cost of paper clips, attempts have been made to make the paper clips from moldable polymeric materials, A substantial disadvantage of such known plastic paper clips is that they do not hold more than a few sheets of paper and, even when attached to only a few sheets, they easily slip therefrom. This results primarily from the fact that the two halves of such a paper clip form a "V" shape which introduces a component of force tending to push the paper clip from the ends of the papers.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a plastic paper clip that can hold a relatively large number of sheets of paper without easily slipping therefrom.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a paper clip that is easily and economically manufactured.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.